


Whiskey in Tea Cups

by Emerald_Mischief



Series: Loki Parents Tony [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkwardness, Coffee, Gen, Good Loki, Hurt Tony, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Tea, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a small bean, Tony-centric, UUUUGH, Warning: Loki, Whiskey & Scotch, all the moms are missed, i need to stop, idek im sick, loki misses his mom, my small children that aren't small, tony misses his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Mischief/pseuds/Emerald_Mischief
Summary: “Do you not ask your mom anything?” Tony laughed, rubbing his face with a grin that was far too boyish for a man of his age. The God of Mischief just smiled back at him, he couldn’t help it, he was so innocently unaware of the tragic loss and it must have been blissful. “No..I do not. I am unable to now. I do wish I had taken the time to ask..” Emerald eyes drifted to the sofa, the large cushion that separated him and the Man of Iron, always an arms length away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took a completely different direction than I intended but I think its nice. So.

“Do you like, never sleep?” Tony asked the God sitting opposite of him in his kitchen once more, this time, Tony decided to stay awake until the Mischief maker arrived. “No, I do not.” Loki was rather casual today, jeans and a button up that was undone at the top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his forearms, it was oddly distracting to Tony. The Genius put the cup of tea he had been holding down before the God before fetching his own, then taking up the seat beside Loki, it was after midnight so it was quiet. “Why not? Don’t need it?” he licked his lips, turning to the other with a raised eyebrow, “something like that.” the Lie-smith side stepped the question with a soft smile, “I can go months without the need to sleep, it is unnecessary, a vulnerability. I am open to harm if I sleep.” Tony thought about that, nodding gently with an understanding, he supposed it made sense when you’re whole life you’ve been fighting to keep yourself alive. “But, you can sleep, whenever you want, right?” He didn’t know if Loki was in a prolonged state of insomnia or if he just didn’t ever stop long enough. Loki lifted the tea cup to his lips, taking a soft sip, admiring the taste and warmth for a second before turning to the genius. He licked his lower lip, eyeing the other man before taking in a deep breath, “of course, I haven’t lost the ability to sleep.” his voice was low, his eyes were slightly widened as if he hadn’t thought about not being able to sleep now that he hadn’t done it in so long. “I think.” he added in a beat later, it was muffled against the lip of the tea cup as he took another sip.

Tony caught it but didn’t say anything, he just turned to his own cup to take a few mouthfuls before sighing, “do you dream?” Tony saw him nod, once, there was to be no more discussion about what goes on when he closes his eyes. “Do you have nightmares?” Tony whispered, he didn’t look at him, he even closed his eyes to give Loki the privacy to react the way he wanted. Loki just turned to look at the Genius, noticing how he wasn’t looking, he swallowed hard, placing his cup down, his breaths were quick as he tried to swallow down the panic that was forcing itself up his throat. “They’re all nightmares.” he kept his voice even, taking in a slow, steady breath to bring himself back down to earth, to Tony’s kitchen. The Millionaire opened his eyes again, looking over at the God before frowning seeing the state he was suddenly in, the remnants of anxiety staining the whites of his eyes and deepening the lines in his skin. “I know..Same thing happens to me when I shut my eyes, its why I wake up so much, if I could go months without it I would.” he confided, turning the stool to physically face the God of Mischief. Loki just picked up his tea to take another sip, not facing the other man and not acknowledging his words for a moment, he looked down at the drink and shook his head. “Going so long without sleep, makes them so much worse. You would not benefit from avoiding it.” he turned his head to look at the man next to him.

“Like you?” Tony decided after that left his mouth that antagonizing the God that had no problem tossing him out of a building wasn’t the best plan he ever had but the way Loki twitched at that jab made him regret it even more. “I do not partake in sleep for far different reasons.” his voice sounded less than confident but Tony knew he was telling the truth despite it. “I believe you.” Tony whispered, nodding a bit before shifting to stand up, drinking the rest of his tea, glancing over to the clock and humming. “so even if you knew you were safe you wouldn’t sleep.” he walked around the counter to rinse out his cup, looking over his shoulder at Loki. “No, I wouldn’t. It would cause a problem.” the God was afraid of what he would do in his sleep to those around him, the place around him, he was restrained when he was awake, he wasn’t when he was asleep. “A problem?” Tony tilted his head before frowning, Loki shook his head a bit, he didn’t want to elaborate. Tony nodded understanding that it was just too much too soon, too early in their randomly begun nightly ritual. “Want something stronger?” he asked, walking over to the glass adorned metal cart that held all his expensive decanters of strong alcohol, he could feel Loki’s eyes on him. “I never got that drink last time, did I.” Tony smiled, it felt fake, forced and painful all at once. “No, you didn’t...” he mumbled, he felt a cool hand upon the middle of his back then, he closed his eyes as it ran carefully up his spine. “I never apologized for the events that transpired that day. Especially to you.” the others cooler temperature relaxed the Millionaire, he felt Loki was close to him, physically close and it made him itch to lean closer. “Well go ahead.. I want to hear that you’re sorry for tossing me out a window and...forcing me to be ready to sacrifice myself for my planet because you needed...validation.” Tony was serious, he wanted it, craved it and he hated the fact that he needed it even if it wouldn’t change a damn thing.

Loki let his hand slide along the others side, bracing himself as the Genius leaned his back against his chest, head connecting with a high shoulder, too high to loll comfortably into. Loki’s arm slid around his middle, his hand rest flat against his ribs, Tony’s hands were down at his sides. He tilted his head as the God brushed his pointed nose against coffee colored locks before beginning to speak. “I apologize, wholeheartedly, for my serious lack in judgement. I am very sorry for tossing you haphazardly out of your high rise window under the charms of the mind stone and Thanos’ suggestions to rule Midgard. I ask pardon for my actions that lead to you having to remove a threat that came from your own people and in addition, almost brought your premature demise. I am sorry I have caused you to lose sleep due to these events, I am sorry. I really am.” Loki’s mouth was behind Tony’s ear now, “I want to make amends..I wish for your forgiveness.” He wrapped his other arm around the Genius, he didn’t move them from that spot, he just kept breathing in the slightly metallic scent of the other man. One of his hands wandered up along his sternum, his fingers stopped, hovering over where he remembered the Arc Reactor to be. “Where is your circle of light..?” he asked, it was soft, an almost innocent inquiry. “I had the professionals fix me up..I don’t need it anymore.” Tony whispered, breathing against the gentle pair of fingers that circled the scar left behind.

“Do you miss it?” Loki straightened up to look at the Genius’ face, those dark, heavily lashed eyes opened to look at the wall closest to them. “Oddly enough, yeah. It was a part of me for such a short period but..it kept me going..I’m glad I don’t need it anymore but..I do miss being my own nightlight.” he laughed, looking over at Loki before becoming self aware and straightening up, Loki took it as a sign that the other was over being touched, being coddled. He stepped back, folding his hands behind his back while the Genius poured them drinks, he turned to hold out one of the crystal glasses, it was received, then he waved the God over to the sofa, where he sat. Loki sniffed the amber liquid before moving to join the Millionaire, sitting with a space between them, crossing his legs and looking over at Tony. The mortal was trying to distract himself by gazing into the drink he had poured, swirling it around the crystal before watching it settle. Loki shook his head, turning to his own drink to take an experimental sip, “Hm..not as weak as I presumed.” the God stated, Tony let out a sniffle of laughter, “you like it?” he looked like an expectant child, waiting for approval on a hand made gift. Loki blinked at him for a moment before smiling, reaching out to caress the dark hair upon the others chin for a second, Tony leaned into it like a cat. “I do.” he pulled his hand away before sipping the drink again. “Is it anything like the stuff on Asgard?” Loki hummed and shook his head, trying to remember what the alcohol was like on Asgard. He knew it was stronger but it had been a long while since he had indulged in such a thing.

“Thor would know more about that than I.” the God waved it off, he didn’t know how else to put it, when Thor drank, Loki left. “Not much of a drinker then.” Tony stated looking over at the other before smiling, he didn’t peg the other as the type to get piss drunk for giggles. “No, it wasn’t something I indulged in without a particularly good reason. A good hunt, a successful battle, birthdays.” the God explained gently, a hand sweeping left and right. “Wait, you guys celebrate birthdays?” Tony gasped, turning to curl an ankle behind his knee, facing Loki with a surprised look on his face. These guys lived thousands of years, how the hell did they celebrate all those birthdays? The God tilted his head, “well yes, of course we do. It is very important when a citizen of Asgard has been brought into the Realm, do you not celebrate the day of birth for Midgardians?” Loki had the glass gently cradled in his lap, he looked puzzled at the Genius, he was sure they did...or maybe he underestimated their appreciation for life. “Well yeah but...god you guys live for thousands of years, right? How do you celebrate every year? Is it just like a feast or something? But you’d be having one every day.” the Millionaire began to mutter to himself about gifts and how overwhelming it must be for everyone. Loki just listened with his brows furrowed, “I..think you misunderstood.” the Lie-smith sighed, shaking his head, “we celebrate the day a child has been brought into the realm, only once, the day of their arrival. Not every year following. It is not as common for people of Asgard to procreate as often seeing as we do live for so long.” that stopped Tony in his tracks, mouth open, Loki smiled at that. “Close your mouth, unless you intend on catching flies.” the God reached out to tap the underside of the Genius’ chin, prompting him to snap his teeth together.

Tony looked away with a snort, “you sounded like my mother.” with that, the Genius drained his glass and put it on the coffee table. “When were you born?” it was Loki’s turn to drain his glass, yet it was more graceful than Tony’s, he still placed it in front of him, away. “Mother once told me it was winter, she said it had been snowing very heavily. But that was before I learned the truth, that I wasn’t her son.” Loki swallowed the lump that threatened to choke him, shaking his head, rubbing at his throat for a moment before adding in, “by blood. I would like to believe it was truthful. It would be fitting.” Loki licked his lips, uncrossing his legs to settle back into the sofa, letting his shoulders droop a bit. “As for the date, I am not sure..once again, Thor would likely know more about that than I..he would remember..” Though Thor wasn’t too much older than Loki, he was still older and would have a greater chance at remembering anything from the day that his little brother was brought home. “Do you not ask your mom anything?” Tony laughed, rubbing his face with a grin that was far too boyish for a man of his age. The God of Mischief just smiled back at him, he couldn’t help it, he was so innocently unaware of the tragic loss and it must have been blissful. “No..I do not. I am unable to now. I do wish I had taken the time to ask..” Emerald eyes drifted to the sofa, the large cushion that separated him and the Man of Iron, always an arms length away.

Loki slowly rose up, reaching out to grab both the glasses with ease, drawing them off the table to walk silently into the kitchen, depositing them in the sink. He then reached out to take up his discarded tea cup, bringing it over to the sink and placing it gently inside of Tony’s previously placed one.

“I miss her.” Loki whispered. “I miss my mom too.” Tony replied before letting silence fill the room, his eyes stayed glued to the God’s back, just to be sure he wouldn’t just disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for being so kind and supportive, reading and loving everything I've posted. Its really been amazing to see everyone's kudos, comments and bookmarks. I'm really so so happy to see it. Thank you all so very much. You're so appreciated. I hope that I continue to keep everyone's interest~ 
> 
> Once again, I don't own any of these characters, Tony, Loki or their universes. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
